Peluches vivantes ?
by Ninfea di Luna
Summary: Histoire écrite en anglais à l'origine, pour le Teitho contest de juin 2009, sur le thème 'Une étrange rencontre'. C'est court, juste RR !


**Peluches vivantes ?**

Cette histoire a été écrite pour le Teitho Contest de juin 2009. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, il s'agit d'un concours mensuel de fanfic sur LOTR, auquel on peut participer à tout moment de l'année. Le sujet du mois de juin était 'Une étrange rencontre'. J'ai bien sûr publié cette histoire en anglais, mais je la publie aussi en français, pour (j'espère !) le plaisir des lecteurs non anglophone.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant ces histoires. C'est juste pour le plaisir, les personnages sont la propriété de JRR Tolkien, et d'un autre très connu, que je ne révèle pas ici sinon ça va gâcher tout le plaisir !

....

C'était un beau matin d'automne. Les feuilles prenaient de subtiles teintes rouges et or. Le ciel était clair, mais le froid était perçant.

Aragorn resserra sa cape sur ses épaules et se redressa. Il vida sa gourde d'eau sur le feu avant de se diriger vers le haut de la colline, où lui et son ami elfe avaient établi leur campement.

Il arriva auprès de lui sans faire de bruit, Il y avait longtemps que leur amitié n'avait plus besoin de mots.

Legolas regardait au loin. Ses yeux se posaient sur chaque partie du paysage qui s'étendait sous leurs pieds. La vue était magnifique.

Aucun des deux ne connaissaient les noms des arbres de cette forêt, mais ils ressentaient quand même leur ancienneté.

« Un problème, mellon-nin ? Demanda Aragorn au bout d'un moment. L'elfe sourit sans le regarder.

- Aucun? J'écoute les arbres. Leur discours est très différent de celui des arbres de Mirkwood. C'est étrange.

Sous le regard interrogatif de l'homme à ses côtés, il expliqua :

- Je comprends ce dont ils parlent, c'est seulement le contenu de leurs paroles qui est étrange. Ils ne savent pas qui, ou plutôt, ce que je suis. Ils ne connaissent pas les elfes.

Ces mots surprirent le ranger.

Les deux amis avaient décidé il y a plusieurs semaines de partir se promener sur les Terres Perdues du Nord. Le seigneur Elrond avait approuvé cette idée, les cartes de Fondcombe étant relativement vierges sur ce territoire. Il avait posé comme seul impératif qu'ils devaient rentrer sains et saufs.

Entonnement; leur voyage s'était bien passé jusqu'à présent. Le froid devenait plus vif, les paysages plus sauvages. Ils prenaient grand plaisir à cette randonnée. Ils avaient chassé de l'élan et avaient été surpris de goûter pour la première fois à cette viande, si différente de celle du cerf dont ils avaient l'habitude.

La végétation s'était peu à peu épaissie. Ce matin, la forêt se déroulait à perte de vue sous leurs yeux. La petite colline d'où ils l'observaient semblait être le dernier terrain vierge d'arbres pendant longtemps. Ils regardèrent encore un moment ce superbe paysage.

Enfin Legolas soupira et se pencha pour ramasser son arc, posé à ses pieds. Aragorn posa la main sur son épaule :

« Si cette forêt vous met mal à l'aise, nous pouvons faire demi-tour.

Legolas secoua la tête négativement et commença à descendre la pente.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt après un instant d'hésitation. Sans s'en rendre compte, tous les eux se tenaient prêts à dégainer leurs armes au moindre soucis. Toutefois, ils avancèrent plusieurs heures sans rencontrer aucun problème. Ils décidèrent de faire une halte vers ce qu'ils pensaient être le début d'après-midi. Il leur était en effet impossible de distinguer le soleil à travers l'épaisse canopée, aussi n'avaient-ils qu'une idée approximative de l'heure. Finalement, leur première impression semblait s'être révélée fausse. Ils grignotèrent quelques lembas, rirent à quelques plaisanteries et se remirent en chemin.

Legolas s'arrêta soudain, tous ses sens en alerte. Aragorn vint se placer dos à dos contre lui et chuchota :

« Qu'avez-vous entendu ?

Legolas mit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre :

-Rien. Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Les oiseaux se sont tus, les arbres ne parlent plus et même les insectes ne font plus aucun bruit.

Aragorn tendit l'oreille, et comme son ami, trouva étrange ce soudain silence. Les Valars seuls savaient quelles forces noires pouvaient se cacher dans ces bois inconnus. Quelles forces pouvaient y œuvrer ?

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps pour l'apprendre. Ils se virent tout à coup entourés d'un nuage de fourrure. De petits cris s'en élevaient et avant que les deux amis aient pu cibler un éventuel ennemi, ils furent encerclés, des lances pointées sous leurs gorges.

Ils purent alors observer leurs attaquants. Et ce qu'ils virent leur fit écarquiller les yeux. Tandis que Legolas était pétrifié en silence, Aragorn murmura pour lui même :

- Nous avons été attaqués par _des ours en peluche_ ?

Car c'était en effet ce à quoi ressemblaient les créatures qui les tenaient en joue. Ils n'étaient pas plus grands que des hobbits, couverts de fourrure et sommairement habillés. Leurs petits noirs étaient fixés sur eux. Ils avaient un nez rond avec de grosses narines et une bouche pleine de petites dents blanches. S'ils n'avaient pas été menacés par des lances acérées, les deux amis auraient explosé de rire.

Une des créatures, qui paraissait plus vieille que les autres à cause de son pelage blanc, s'avança vers eux. Il les les observa un instant et émit une série de couinements aigus. Legolas sursauté, ce qui fit reculer d'un pas toutes les créatures. Inquiet, Aragorn lui demanda en murmurant ce qui n'allait pas. L'elfe lui répondit d'une voix lointaine :

- Ils parlent comme les arbres !

La créature à fourrure blanche couina encore d'un air mécontent.

- Estel, je les comprends ! Ils utilisent le même langage que les arbres, mais sous une forme orale. C'est très étrange.

Cette fois, plusieurs des guerriers autour d'eux grognèrent.

- Si vous les comprenez, j'espère que vous pouvez aussi leur parler ? Que veulent-ils ?

Legolas sembla un peu perdu pendant une minute. Puis, tout doucement, il se rapprocha d'un arbre auquel il murmura quelques mots. Le vieil ours sursauta quand il compris que Legolas utilisait l'arbre comme traducteur. Il s'avança vers l'elfe, le regarda en plissant les yeux et couina encore. Les autres écartèrent leurs lances des deux amis, à leur grand soulagement.

- Ils disent que nous sommes entrés dans une forêt sacrée, et que nous l'avons profanée.

Aragorn poussa un soupir et répondit :

- Il faudrait vraiment que les gens qui habitent des lieux sacrés pensent à mettre des panneaux qui avertissent les simples voyageurs de leur caractère sacré !

L'elfe sourit et poursuivi :

- Ils se nomment les Ewoks. Et dans la mesure où je parle aux arbres comme eux, ils ne nous jugent pas dangereux et acceptent de nous laisser partir si nous quittons immédiatement la forêt.

- Offre acceptée ! On s'en va ! Lança-t-il inutilement aux Ewoks, qui ne pouvaient pas le comprendre. Ils couinèrent bruyamment en retour. Legolas se dépêcha de retourner auprès de son ami et l'entraîna vers le chemin par lequel ils étaient arrivés.

Une fois arrivés à la lisière du bois, il faisait nuit. Épuisés, Legolas et Aragorn s'assirent, se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

- Voilà une bien étrange rencontre, déclaré Legolas, une fois calmé.

-Cela fera une bonne histoire à raconter au coin du feu quand nous serons rentrés, acquiesça Aragorn. En ce qui me concerne, l'exploration cartographique est finie ! Je rentre à Imladris !

- Je vous suis, mellon-nin ! »

THE END

Inspiré par Supernatural (la série), épisode 4x08, pour la tête que font les frères Winchester quand ils découvrent l'ours en peluche vivant, qui est exactement la même tête que font Aragorn et Legolas quand ils découvrent les Ewoks !

Disclaimer envers George Lucas, bien sûr ! Les Ewoks ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je les ai choisi parce qu'ils me font marrer à chaque fois que je les vois dans le film !


End file.
